Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: It all started with Him. Jango Fett had his money and pride. but as threats of war erupted throughout the Galaxy, he finished his mandate. By some pure luck, an early Spec Ops Clone escaped, and found work as a Hunter. Fate had other plans. When the Hunter returns to his past, he can only hope for the future. The fight was coming, but an end would not be in sight...
1. To Kamino

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or the characters...only a couple OCs and plot of the story, the rest belongs to... Disney, now... This takes place a few months to a year after the events of Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, and there is quite a bit of swearing. Reader Descression is advised.  
**

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…on Mand'yaim, a certain Fett was preparing for his journey to the mysterious planet of Kamino...

"Jango, you can't be fierfeking serious!" Zam Wesell said with an emotion that was more or less worry, as Jango loaded the last of the training equipment onto his highly modified Fire-Spray class patrol ship _Slave I_. He was careful to secure everything into their web-holders to minimize the shifting through their trip. That was a headache he would despise. Zam followed him as he worked emotionally and mechanically kept loading the ship.

Jango Fett never particularly was a man of emotion.

"I'm always serious, Zam," He bluntly announced in a Concord Dawn accent, "I don't mess around."

He looked over at Zam and gave her what might have been a sly smile. It definitely looked like just a slight up turning of his lip. To Zam it was as good as a wide smile. What he said was true: he never really messed around or relaxed when it came to life-or-death situations.

It was all a matter of business - and business was sacrosanct to him. He had taken pride in building up his reputation as one of the galaxy's best bounty hunters. He had his own code of honor and woe befell anyone who would cross him. His enemies paid a heavy price for displeasing the Mandalorian bounty hunter and only the most daring of poor and pathetic souls really tested the infamous Jango Fett. If one truly was that oblivious a quick death at the hands of one of the greatest, if not the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, was rather merciful from fate.

Finally, Jango had secured everything, and Zam threw her scant possessions sleeping quarters. Jango took his spot in the captain's seat, and Zam took her spot in the navigator's seat.

"Zam, lock in the co-ordinates for Kamino and jump to light speed," Jango blunted commanded while readying the weapons modules and deflector screens. It never paid to be lax about security. He decided never to prey: always the predator.

Zam acknowledged him with a slight nod and programmed the navi-computer for the aquatic world.

"Co-ordinates are set and ready for light-speed," Zam announced. She had just finished setting the last numbers to the on-board computer and she relaxed as the streaking lights of entering hyperspace enveloped the forward screens.

_'I hope that this isn't a total waste of my time...'_ Jango thought, _'time is money.'_ Just as the couple headed into light speed, the battled-tested Mandalorian remembered he had planned something. He had promised Zam some military-grade contraband for her assistance, but he forgot to bring the fierfeking weapon. He set the auto-pilot and ran for his cabin, muttering something about checking his account for the credits he was promised. He reached his quarters, and did just that.

"Good," he muttered objectively. Loosing credits was frankly bad, not as bad as what happened to whoever lost them, but still bad.

For a minute or two he found himself in an uncharacteristic panic as he thought about how he would replace the contraband. He frantically searched throughout his cabin, tossing personal items and ship's stores every which way. He stopped and mentally berated himself as he remembered yet again that he always kept anything useful or special in the footlocker beside the door. Crouching in front of the specially designed locker, he carefully manipulated the lock to its proper configuration; anyone who did not know exactly how to open the booby-trapped locker, would soon find themselves alone in a vacuum. Apparently it was dangerous to interfere even with Jango Fett's privacy. The explosives embedded in the case would ensure that nothing remained of the room.

Carefully he opened the lid and reached into the locker. Pushing aside some extra gauntlets and a couple of old data pads filled with sensitive information that he was going to sell, he found what he was looking for. He withdrew a small velvetta box and opened it up. Nestled inside was a beautiful laser-cut gold ring. Inscribed on the inside of the ring was Zam's name.

Jango Fett was never one for emotion. Actually he really was never sure why he had that made. Yet everyone, even kriffin' Jedi had moments of emotion.

Gathering up all his courage, which seemed easier when he was being shot at as compared to now, he left his cabin and headed where he knew Zam would be. Sitting in the navigator's seat she was running diagnostics on the boards, too caught up in her calculations to notice anything around her. Watching her make a small correction, he thought, _'This might be easier than I thought'_. Jango walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He was totally blasé as she jumped up in stunned fright as she instinctively pawed for a blaster. Jango, true to form, was completely unfazed by this display as Zam realized the hand on her shoulder was owned by Jango. "Aaahhh! Oh, Jango, it's just you!" She held a hand to her chest theatrically.

"No it was the Bando Gora," Jango wryly announced.

Threatening Jango with a hit upside his head, Zam noticed that he had kept a hand behind his back. That was uncharacteristic of Jango. Any confrontations, be them friendly or not, he always was poised for attack and battle. Concealing a hand where there was not a blaster was not tactically adept. Her curiosity peaked, Zam inquired, "What's behind your back, Jango?"

Jango replied coldly, "Remember the Vosa bounty?"

"Do I want to?" Zam grumbled before adding, "We got fierfeked, you saved my life. How could I not forget it? You were at least half dead by the time I got there and saved me, after I shot your binds to the cross-like table you were strapped to then I started shooting the damn Jedi...then you saved me from a horrible death - just by doing what your instincts told you to: Blast the damn Jedi! I'll never forget that sentence you said to me."

Jango nodded silently. That bounty was surely one of the more interesting ones he had embarked upon. The memory of the misadventure came flooding back into his mind…

_Vosa says while leaning threateningly over a captive Jango,"Now, tell me...who hired you?"_

_Jango struggled and growled, remembering what the Jedi had done to him and his fellow Mandalorianss on Gilidraan. The persuasion of the mad priestess was not going to break him._

_Vosa lets out a rather perturbing chuckle while muttering, "Ah...a strong, silent type...I like that, more of a challenge...this'll be easier than I expected."_

_Meanwhile, Zam stealthily slithered into room and disguises her presence behind a pillar, pistol drawn and ready for use, and cautiously observes what the crazed Jedi was doing to Jang while a piece of her suit rubbed the permacrete creating a scratchy alarm for the maniac._

_Vosa turning her head towards the noise inquires villainously, "Care to join us?"_

_Zam mentally scolds herself and comes into the view of the dar'jetii, points her pistol towards Vosa and then towards Jango and he takes a deep breath, while Vosa, deciding to toy with the Clawdite, decides not allowing her two Bando Gora thugs execute the female Clawdite: her mistake. Zam took the opportunity to blast the duo in their chests before aiming directly at Vosa. _

_Vosa growled with hatred and drew her lightsabers; Zam smirked with over-confidence and started blasting at the crazed Jedi. Quickly, the over-confidence faded and evolved into a subtle panic as Vosa had easily parried the shots, and silently decreeing the bounty hunter had to die. As Wesell fires the final blast from her pistol Vosa deflected the blast directly into Zam's shoulder._

_Zam gets hit by the ricochet and with energy slowly draining from her body, she lines up a blast at Jango's binds. The Mandalorian takes a short moment to prepare for the coming duel, a preciously short moment, then as if he was on auto-pilot, swiftly recovers his blasters from the table they were on and begins blasting away in a display befitting a true warrior as he drives off Vosa._

_"Looks like she's all yours Jango...we're even now," Zam weakly announces._

"_Save your strength," Jango ordered while carefully laying Zam onto the hard permacrete floor, "Stay here."_

_He grabbed his jetpack and thrust it on, slid his blasters into their holsters and equipped the awe inspiring helmet of a son of Mandalore as he said, "Back in a minute." The menacing voice held a determined will-power willing to strike down anything in his path. Mandalorians don't leave their enemies alive._

The rest is, as one might say, history. The infamous Jango Fett defeated the Bando Gora cult and their deranged Dark Jedi. He also acquired a unique employment opportunity as well. Of course, the pay was good, and that's all that ever mattered.

Zam said as Jango returned to reality, "Ah, saving me from dying was oh so sweet of you, but all you needed to do was to use your flamethrower to deep fry her."

The bounty hunter nodded, "True, but that's the easy way," Jango looked particularly pleased with himself. Then he added, "Zam...can I ask you something else?"

She replied, "What is it, Fett? What's going on?"

Jango gathered all his courage and then asked, "Would you marry me if I asked you?"

Zam was stunned...she hadn't expected Jango to ask that sort of question just then, or ever. Jango Fett showing emotion?

This was the quintessential sign of the apocalypse.

Shaking her head, she said, "I might...yes. I would."

Jango pulled his hand out from behind his back, kneeled and then asked, "Zam Wesell, will you marry me?"

Zam says with delight, "of course I will!"

Jango said, "Well here's how mandalorians marry...now repeat after me: Mhi soulus tolm, Mhi soulus dar'tolm, Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde."

Zam tried to repeat, "Mee soulass tolum, Mee soulass dar'tolum, Mee," she noticed a slight wince as she butchered the pronunciation, "Well it's the concept that matters."

"I suppose," Jango stated and put the nice-cut gold ring onto her ring finger before Zam asked, "that's it?"

Jango replies,"elek, that's it cyar'ika."Just then, the navicomputer started beeping frantically which meant that meant that the planet was near and as the captain of the ship, Jango, pulled the fire-spray class ship to regular flight speed and proceeded down planet-side to Kamino...

Once planet-side Jango met with the prime-minister, Lama Su and discussed the procedure for the cloning program.

"I believe that clarifies our responsibilities to you as the template. Do you agree with our terms Jango Fett?"The prime-minister said and Jango replied, "Yeah, yeah, I agree."

The prime minister said, "We shall begin when you're ready, bounty hunter. I assure you, you will be most pleased with your army."

To be continued...

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY! This is the updated chapter 1 for Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din. After taking some time to look over AOT, I've decided to update anything and everything. With the help of my beta reader, Jedi_Commando13. More updates to come, but it's nearly Christmas as of today's date. I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Splendid New Year!**

**Zam was almost killed by a lightsaber from a dark jedi in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter(but before that she was hit by her own blaster bolt deflected by the lightsaber)**

**Mandalorian/Mando'a translated to English: elek-yes**

**mhi soulus tolm,mhi soulus dar'tolm,mhi me'dinui an,mhi ba'juri verde-we are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. (Since you know, the Fetts are quite romantic)**

**cyar'ika-sweetheart, darling, beloved.**

**Fierfek(ing)-f-word-(ing).**

**k'oyacyi-cheers, a command to stay alive.**

**re'turcye mhi-goodbye.**

**vode-brothers/sisters/comrades.**

**I will not cuss blatantly because little children may be reading. ;)**


	2. Uh,New mando?

Chapter 2: Uh,New mando?

We have the 2nd chapter of "Sw:Aliit ori'shya Tal'din" enjoy, and I will put up a mando'a glossary for anyone who isn't fluent in it at the end of the chapter.

Jango and Zam made their way to the apartment that the xenophobic cloners had found it prudent to set up for him, yet they didn't seem to know that Zam was going to be staying with Jango as there were lodgings only for one.

Apparently the Kaminoans were rather unlearned on the concept of guests or families living together. Courtesy apparently was not something the cloners were fond of.

Jango says while looking at the life-less, color-less walls of the small apartment and wryly observed, "Rather dull?"

Zam looks at the interior and agreed with Jango, the walls did a bit of decoration compared to blindingly shimmering white. That was a chore for later as currently they needed to investigate the rest of the apartment for bugs and anything that could be used to secretly store weapons and other possibly necessary contraband.

"So," Zam mused as she began adding a bit of flair to the interior, "Home Improvement time?"

"Oh joy," Jango replied as he tossed her a holographic image which when placed projected an image of Mandalore the Preserver upon a wall.

"Like this," she says with a wolfish grin as she displayed it against a wall, "Like this?" She just seemed to be able to do just about anything, well almost anything, she had once interfered with Jango's ability to collect a bounty, but overall Zam was rather reliable. As Zam was finishing up in the main room, Jango takes a look around his new apartment and finds what would be his son's room, unsurprisingly inefficient to raising a child, but regardless he takes some small blankets and sheets for his son to sleep peacefully on the make-shift bed the Kaminoans installed.

While Jango was occupied with such, Zam went looking for their room and she found it next to the kitchen.

_Hmmm...I wonder what the fish eat, _Zam thought while her stomach, the second organ which most sentient beings thought with after their brains and before a third organ that varied upon gender, growled her to investigate the food supplies.

She opens the fridge only to find that there's no food in i: of course. Then she's startled by Jango...again as she jumps in startled fear,"Ahhhhhh!"

"Zam, it's only me," Jango says to calm her down.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still not over the Bando Gora yet."

"Jedi cultists have that effect on people."

"Don't worry, I'll get over it soon."

Meanwhile as Jango and Zam are adjusting to life on Kamino...A new bounty hunter, clad in the fearsome besgar'gam of a Mandalorian warrior, much like Jango's armor, has begun creating his aura of fear among the scum and villainy of the galactic underworld. Finally, the time had come to start his first real hunt as a ruthless bounty hunter who was unstoppable. When he would be finished, his reputation would be deserved, he would be feared and respected: a Machiavellian, yet welcome, position for a bounty hunter.

"I got the target," the unidentified bounty hunter grunts bluntly to his employer, "where's the credits?"

"All in good time bounty hunter," his employer cackles, "All in good time. I have need of your services yet again...I need you to assassinate a senator, she's located on Chenini a moon of Tatooine, now go and claim your credits, bounty hunter."

"I better receive them," the hunter grunted once more as he departed with a determined stride.

The hunter started walking towards the door when his employer suddenly yelled, "Hey! You're going to need this." He throws me the senator's file. The hunter snatched it and began, noting it would be useful, before silently departing. The bounty hunter, as he departed began reading information from the datapad and began thinking pensively.

_This'll be a challenge...A Senator. 'Wonder why she's wanted dead._

The hunter continued reading the information until one of the files stubbornly refused to allow him access. Grumpily he eventually resorted to sticking a computer spike into a port on the side of the datapad which pummeled through the security levels. Eventually, as the file opened, the hunter stopped abruptly in shock and awe.

The file was on him. Why in the Force's name would there be a detailed file about the employed bounty hunter? Wasn't getting the job done enough? Now apparently, privacy and discretion were dead. The file, being incomplete, inspired the hunter to access a nearby mainframe to download any further information of him. He needed to understand what they knew of him.

Additionally, he needed to know who he was himself. Peculiarly, the hunter had no recollection of his past before the past few missions with his current employer. He had originally assumed he had just taken quite the injury to his head and his memory would return in time, but there had seemingly been no sign of recovery. Perhaps this would serve to reinvigorate the human's recollection.

Eventually, with the file downloaded, the hunter destroyed any sign of emotion as he returned to his blank emotionless slate of business. He proceeded to mount his ship: Talyc Parjai.

The Talyc Parjai was a heavily modified Fire-spray patrol craft much like Slave I, except it was modified the so that it would always appear to be "up-right" even when landed. All the regular amenities and equipment on the ship was kept in its regular locations. Additionally there were holding cells with "Live Prey" in case the bounty wanted the target alive or if torture was required into gathering the required information.

The hunter hopped into the captain's chair and proceeded to punch in the co-ordinates for the moon as the ship departed into the beautiful desolation of the stars. However, as the ship departed the hunter muttered lowly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

It appears some mystical power such as the Force had decreed no adventure could commence within the galaxy without _that_ particular bad feeling. History, it seemed, was changed by it and it won and lost wars.

The feeling seemed justified at this particular moment as the hunter realized he was not alone within his vessel. He grunted as he grabbed a Westar Blaster Pistol and moved to investigate it. If it was Bossk mercy would not be allowed.

Trandoshans had a knack for making enemies. The reptilian species were possibly the only cultures Mandalorians and Corellians, two rival cultures, could agree on despising. Bossk, a particularly infamous lizard, was rather skilled at this gathering of enemies. This mysterious hunter had already gained a hatred for Bossk: that was something he could remember.

Inside the cargo hold the hunter made a discovery. It was a small child, she was at least 5 or 6 standard human years old, but how did she get on board without tripping the alarms? The hunter deduced that she may have snuck in behind his back or before he set the alarms.

She didn't seem afraid of the hunter, considering his armor was spattered in decorations that were painted blood, or actual blood. For a few seconds as he holstered his blaster, the hunter was looking at the child and wondering, _why don't I have one yet?_

The hunter's emotionless demeanor then extinguished the thought as quickly as it came to mind. It bluntly decided, _I don't have a family. I don't even have a home. This is business, not sentimental. I'm young. Get over it, kill the target and think about this later._

The hunter kneels down to become level to the child's face and attempts to sound kind and harmless as he asks, "Why are you on my ship?"

Apparently he did a poor job as the young girl then begins to realize her predicament as she nervously shakes in fear. It seemed she expected a cheerful and high-pitched bounty hunter who hunts uuj cake.

Welcome to the real galaxy. Where a bounty hunter has a rough-and-tough voice and hunts the scum's scum of the universe. Reality hurts.

The hunter, noticing the child seemingly upon the verge of tears, removed his helmet and began smiling gently. The concept of a smile strained his facial muscles as he was so unaccustomed to such but he indulged the child. It was better than dealing with a screaming noise making irritation that needed to be fed and had excrement to clean, "Don't worry, I can be friendly. See? I'm not going to hurt you. Understand?"

She nervously nodded as she seemed to calm down. The hunter continued smiling softly and asked once again, "why are you on my ship?"

"I…I…I wa…was tr…trying t..to escape," she replies in a small, quiet and timid voice, "f…from a v...very bad man, I…I me…mean a…a l…liz…lizard'.

That struck the hunter as somewhat odd. Either some idiot had allowed a strill to run loose, or this child had also joined the mass of other beings who had a good reason to hate Trandoshans. Considering only acutely sensing Mandalorians seemed to enjoy keeping strills as pet the Trandoshan option was more probable.

Perhaps the dastardly Bossk would be after this little girl. Why? It was probably for a hunt of some sort.

The hunter decided the next time he would see Bossk that it's going to be bloody, very bloody.

_Great,_ the bounty hunter thought, _just fierfeking great. Now I have to babysit a child Bossk is going to be looking for to kill. Why don't ya just hand her over to somebody and forget about the fierfeking child._

It seemed like a logical choice, profitable even. However the man my conscience seemed determined to intervene as he began thinking, _NO! Keep her safe! Don't give her to the fierfeking lizard chaakaare to eat._

The hunter grunted as he continued pondering _Great. Fierfeking voices in my head. Whopde-fierfeking-doo. I'm trying to think...I'll look after her and see where it gets me but, I need to know a little more on this girl.'_

"Hey pal," he continued in his gentler tone asking, "What's your name?"

She replies reluctantly, "What's yours?"

The hunter thought for a moment, then a name randomly seemed to return to his memory as he blurted out.,"Sev."

She then starts to get more and more questions about the hunter which he refuses to answer citing it was personal business, but she wouldn't conclude her interrogation.

With patience beginning to wear thin the hunter finally interjected to say, "Listen kid, I know you want to know more about me but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about myself," he then quietly muttered to himself under his breath, "Not yet any way."

Author's note: I had a bad case of writer's block for the name of my evil part of my conscience sounds like RC-1207 (So homicidal) and the good part of my conscience sounds like Jango Fett or RC-1138 (so…introverted and responsible?), You decide!

I also learned Tatooine has moons while writing this. Bit ashamed I didn't know that already but hey, who would have figured.

Fin: for now. I think I'm startin' to get somewhere...More chapters on the way. K'oyaci mando'ade and Please review

Talyc parjai-Bloody victory

Ad'ika-little one (affectionate term)

Fierfeking-(same as last chapter)

Chakaare(pl)- Thief, b****, petty criminal, scumbag, b******, bugger, grave robber


	3. A little bundle of joy!

**Sorry for the wait.I've just had a really bad case of writer's block for the past couple days.**

* * *

After Jango and Zam made the apartment a little more lively,they headed down to the cloning center.

Jango observes the equipment that will be used to create the clone army of the republic and says in a low-voice almost to himself,"Those jedi will get their dimise soon enough..."

The lead scientist,Ko Sai,Said,'Now let me see your arm,I will need to take a blood test for the clone geome',and Jango,who has no other choice,lets the kaminnise scientist take some of his DNA for the clone's genome.

'For the republic,eh,They won't stand a chance' Jango thinks sninisterly,and he knows that since these will be his clones,but made for absolute loyalty,will probably end up erradicating those fierfeking jetiise from the whole galixie...

Jango is shaken out of his thoughts when Ko Sai says after comming to the conclusion that Jango was very well trained and that he would be the perfect specimen,'Very impresive Jango fett shall begin to re-create your intire geome and we shall make the clone army for the republic,but first we shall give you the first clone,_unmodified._Come back here within an hour or so.'

During that time Jango decided to contact his Cuy'val Dar and to tell them to come to Kamino and relay them the co-ordinance to the watery planet.

Just as soon he re-laied those co-ordinance to the cuy'val dar,it was time to go pick up his "new born" son from the main cloning lab.

Jango heads down to the main cloning labrotory only to find that Zam had got there first and was holding a wrapped up bundle in her arms and took Jango about 2 or 3 minutes to figure out that she was holding their son.

Zam looks up from the child and says,"Hi,Jango."

Jango comes closer to Zam and his son, and askes,'What'll we name 'im?'

Zam replies,"I don't know,i'm not really much of a name giver."

The befuddled bounty hunter stands and thinks for a minute,then askes,'How about the name Boba?'

Zam looks relived and says,"That shall be his name then...Boba."

They make their way back to their apartment and put Boba to bed and Jango goes to the "Wanted" list and says,"I think I may be able to get this one with out a challenge."

Zam askes,full of stress,"Why are you going out now?Why not stay for a while?We have enough credits to never have to go out and get credits ever again!"

Jango says while going to the "armory","I know that.I'm going to put a little bit of that towards a new home."

Jango gather's all the equipment that he needs and starts heading for the door,then he remembers something that he forgot to do,he forgot to upload the data file on his new target.

Zam takes a look in the armory that they set up and she noticed a data chip that had info on the target Jango was talking about and Zam quickly walks in and grabs that data chip.

Zam says playfully while coming out of the "armory","Oh Jango,did you forget something?"

Jango smerkes and says,"Thanks,cyar'ika."

He walks up to his wife,kisses her on the cheek,and takes the downloaded file with him.

He makes his way to Slave I and he enters his ship thinking,"I wonder what to do now."

(Later that day)

Jango wakes up to the sound of the on board navi-computer going hay-wire. He slows his ship to regular speed and makes his way planet side...

He lands a little way from his targets home,gathers all the weopons he might need,puts the downloaded chip into his ID scanner and heads tward the small,ordinary homestead...exept it wasn't small or an ordinary homestead...it was large and it was a mansion,Jango makes his way up to the walls of the outer terrace and povalts over the wall by using his jet-pack to levitate up to a tree branch that was dangling over the wall and used the branch to his advantage before it takes a minute to take in the surrounding envirenment only to relize that there were bodies of dead rodians and humans,dead by blast marks...wait blast marks?

He starts to get a little suspisios.

He walks with his pistoles drawn up the stairs,through the main hallway all the way to the senators room.

He waits outside the door,hoping that the senator wasn't dead yet...then he hears the voice of the senator saying,"Well done bounty hunter,you've made your self worthy of taking me to death's door."

Then there's another voice, and it sounds like a concord dawn accent in the voice saying,"I'm not here for that...I am here to take you into protection from the other bounty hunters..will you come with me?"

The senator said thoughtfully,"I guess that I may need better protection then I've had...eh,what the haran,i'll go."

**Sorry for the short chapter,but writers block is in advanced stages now and I must go lie down or something,please review,PLEASE!**

**(Author's note:The part where "Jango has no other choice but to give his arm to the kaminoan scientist" was a little bit of him saying to himself,'Just get this done so I get paid' and the "senator" isn't a senator at all...but the mand'alor's adoped daughter) **

**Cuy'val Dar-those who no longer exist **

**Kaminnise-kaminoan **


	4. Good or Bad?

**The 4th chapter ladies and gentlemen,I hope the first 3 chapters were good and again i'm sorry for the 3rd chap being small,but i'll make up for it by working extra hard on this .I do not own any bit of the star wars franchise...but I do own the OCs and the plot...PLEASE REVIEW! **

(6 hours before the quarrel at the "senators place")

Just as the _Talyc parjai_ came out of hyperspace,Sev found something he hadden't seen since...

He began to look through most of his _"old"_ belongings and said to himself,'I really need to get rid of some of this stuff...wait what's this?'

He picked up a rolled up "I WANT TO BELIEVE" poster from a random durasteel box then unrolled the poster and looked at it,thinking,"I remember when I got this poster..."

He then finds some tape and tapes it on the wall next to the make-shift bunk,and he tries to the best of his ablility to have the poster be straight...but it seems that it will only be a little diagonal...**FIERFEK!**

He looks at the poster and says,"I told them they were real" not knowing why exactly and continues to search through the junk he had from his past,trying to get some sort of memory of his younger days...then he finds a small book that had the title,"My Family" stuffed down at the bottom of another durasteel box,pulls it from the depths of the large box.

He pulls his helmet from his head,sets it on the floor,picks up the small album, and he blows off some dust that the small album had collected... and he found something found the same face as the senator he was hunting...but that wasn't possible...or was it?

He runs to the senators profile and looks at the picture..._they were the same_.He couldn't believe it,he wouldn't believe it,he-he was hunting a person who was a...friend...a possible family member.

He was in shock now,he didn't know he had to kill her and he read the wanted poster and it said "wanted:Dead",he wasn't going to kill her,he couldn't...his mission now was to protect her from the other bounty hunters that might take an interest in her.

This was his only chance to re-claim his stolen memories...

He began to calm down and went to the kid's room,leaned against the door frame,crossed his arms and said with a smile,"ya know...you never told me your name ad'ika."

She replied,"My name is Lena."

"Well then,Len'ika can you tell me where your parents are?" Sev asked with suspicion

"dead,murdered by...B-Bossk."She said tear-fully.

He thought something was a little off,He didn't know her parents were dead...unless bossk _ate_ them.

Then Sev crouched down to lena's eye level and asked,"Then why did you come to me?Did you see your parents die?"

"I heard their dying screams..."The young girl said and then she began to cry.

"Udesii,shhh,it's alright."Sev said while pulling the very young child into his arms,cradling her.

She calms down a little,but she's still haunted by the screams of her parents and literally cried herself to sleep that night.

Sev rocks her for a few minutes,then puts her in the small make-shift bed in the corner.

He heads for the cock-pit and flips on the on-board computer to see how much longer it would take them to get to where ever they were going.

_'A few more hours,not bad but not good either.' _

_Sev makes his way to the tv he installed in the back of the cock-pit and he turned on the holonews, only to discover that the child's parents are looking for her and that they escaped the wrath of that __di'kutla sleemo._He begins to think that she made up that sob-story just to make him feel sympathetic.

He sets course for the location her parents are and jumps to lightspeed. Also without his knowledge...he was being fallowed.

* * *

**(Sev's pov) **

I arrive at the place that the parents said they would be and I knock on the father opens the door and asks,"Who are you?"

I reply,"I'm a person who found your daughter,do you want to get her or should I do that?"

The father seems to look relived and he says,"Yes,I would like you to go get my daughter."

I go and get the small child from her "room" on-board my ship and I bring her to her father.

I end up getting invited to stay a little bit but thankfully for my common-sense,I declined.

I say to the kid,"Stay out of trouble ad'ika."

She replies with a smile,"OK!"

She shuts the door behind me as I walk out the front door.

In just a matter of seconds though,I hear a crash, an explosion(from which I was in),a few blaster rounds fired off and I seemed to have miss-placed my blasters...oops.

"Give up,Fett.I've won!" Bossk says with that slippery speech of his

"Not yet you haven't!" I yell at him.

I regain one of my blasters and I start blasting away,through fire;without knowing about what I might hit.

I hear a scream...a rough scream...like a lizard that has a real bad tooth ache.

**I know the "My family" sounds a little weird but I had nothing else to go with.I hope this chapter was good.**

**I couldn't think of a name for the girl,so...I asked another author if I could use the name and I got a thumbs up! :D**


	5. New family members

**Chapter 5,Ladies and gentlemen,enjoy ! **

***Revolution 9 by The Beatles **

**"You say you want a revolution,well you know...We all want to change the world... "***

**

* * *

**

Jango watched in shock as the other bounty hunter asked her to come with him.

She says,"OK,let me get a few things first."

She heads to her closet and she grabs...armor,weapons,comlinks and...and a ring?

She looks at the ring and she seems to have a tear rolling down her soft,beautiful says,"What happened to you,cyar'ika?Why didn't you come back?"

(Sev) moved closer to her and said,"I didn't know how at the time...and I wanted to have enough credits to give you to last you 10-20 years.I wanted to come home,I just couldn't."

He sounded as if he were about to cry but he seemed to keep himself together.

He slowly pulled off the helmet and looked the young woman in the eyes and said,"I don't want to lose you again...come with me and maybe the bounty on your head will be taken off,I just need you to consider if that my employer got his hands on you..."

He stifled a sob.

"I'll come with you cyar'ika.I won't let any chakaar,di'kut,lev'i,or any other beroya touch me," She said.

She puts the ring on her finger as if she had just taken it off and she asks with worry,"Did you take yours off?"

(Sev) says with a heart-warmming smile,"I never did,cyar'ika."

Jango thinks,'Why am I just standing here?I should go in there and have them both stare down both of my pistols barrels.'

He shifts most of his weght onto his right knee,flips his ID scanner to his eye,and point a blaster at the girl and a blaster at the guy and says,"Both of you have bounties on your heads.I should turn you in...but I don't think I can now."

Sev looks at Jango with a surprized look and says,"Why wouldn't you turn us in?I mean you're the best bounty hunter of them all,if i've heard correctly,you would have gunned us down by now...What's holding you back?

Jango looks between them and says,"The reason i'm not going to turn you both in is because my _aliit_ needs to expand a little..and because both of you seem to be married,so then let's get this over with..."

He holsters the blasters,asks Sev his name and says in mandalorian,"I know Sev'ika as my son."

Sev is thinking,'_Why is he doing this?' _

Ultimatly,this made no sense what so ever.


	6. Some time before

**This is chapter 6,I think...enjoy! **

* * *

*I need you by george harrison

"You don't relise how much I need you..."*

* * *

**This is chapter 6, I think...enjoy!**

(13 years before Sev and Tawny's trip to Geonosis...)

Being that they were in apt 506 of an apartment building near the senate building, Sev and Tawny were probably not all that safe up high because, the CSF police could storm up any minute and arrest them...

"Listen Tawn, I just need to get a few more credits to get us a home on Mandalore. I _need_ time!" Sev says.

"Is that _all_ you need Sev?" Tawny replies jokingly.

"No, all I need is love." Sev retorts with a small smile.

He never really smiled any more... but it was a wide smile to Tawny, even though it was really only a slight grin to every body else.

She says tentatively/questioningly, "Sev...I'm getting the sense that you have something else to say...What is it?"

Sev gathers all his thoughts and says a little humbleness in his voice where as he was really nervous and he thought that his voice wouldn't come out at all...but he finally managed**, **"Well...I was wondering i-if you w-wanted to marry me...?

She says with a delighted smile and exclaims, "Oh, of course I will!"

Sev says passionatly ,"Mhi solus tome mhi solus dar'tome mhi di'uani an, mhi ba'juri verde."

Tawny repeats but more tenderly,"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi di'uani an mhi ba'juri verde."

'Man, this was easy...why didn't I think of it before...' Sev thinks to himself.

'Well, at least we didn't have to get married and every body had to see us...since we're wanted people'.

Tawny asked,"Sev, i've forgotten what the mandalorian marrage contract means...?"

Sev caught the drift and said tenderly to his newly wedded wife,"We are one wether we are together or apart, we will share every thing an we'll train our children as warriors."

"It is done..." Sev's smiling face suddenly turns apprehensive,"We must get out of here before-"

**CRASH!**

The Coruscanti police crash through the door and begin to look for Sev...and Sev was really tired of them getting in the way of his life and he heard them talking while coming up the stairs and talking in the hall way, while Tawny seems to have only be a little scared at the time.

"Bounty hunter, come out into the open, drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" The sargeant called

"Osik... I gotta run, cyar'ika. If you're taken in for questioning, remember to bury your feelings deep down and forget about me...I WILL come to get you out, understand?" Sev says urgently

"Yeah, I understand." Tawny says with a little sadness, near tearing up too...

"Ni kar'tayl gar daresuum, cyar'ika," Sev whispered into his wife's ear.

**(Sev's POV)**

I put on my helmet and I sneak to the window and I open it slowly. I feel guilty about leaving her for dead but I have no choice...or do I?

I think to myself, '_Maybe if I can destroy the cops' transports...I can get out of here with her.'_

I get to a position that gives me a ticket, or a way, that allows me to get to the CSF patrol cars and blow up the police transport...so I make my way to the transports and to get down to the parking lot by sliding down an old rusty gutter and I dodge all the access CSF officers and I set detonators under the hovercrafts, so that the explosion would look like an accident...by looking like a failure in the electrical system.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Some time before pt2

**This is chapter 7...right? Welcome back for all those happy fans ready for more...and you don't care do you? **

**Any who...On with the program!**

* * *

Sev is on the ground level, planting the last explosive device and setting the detonator for destruction...when the Coruscanti police burst through the door with Tawny in cuffs.

"F*** you! LET ME GO! Hut'uune... chakaare, let go, you di'kut!" Tawny screams, cursing at the cops.

Sev sets the last detonator and hides in the the behind the vihicle of the 'special criminals' unit, only just to glimps at the scene that is taking place... then he conceals the detonator and hides in plain sight.

The cops push Tawny into the transport and she just sits on the bench waiting for his brilliant scheme, since Sev promised her that he would get her free. 'Man, I wish Sev would hurry up,' Tawny thought to her-self...then Sev leaps up and said to Tawny,"Cyar'ika, sit still...I'll cut these binds off in a minute..."

Then he pulls out his special cuff-cutters and he slices those binds off her under a minute...what a record.

"Thank you, Sev!" Tawny squealed.

"Don't mention it...now you might want to hold on tight..."Sev says while reaching for the detonator.

Tawny wrapped her arms around Sev's torso and holds on tight.

He blasts a hole through the transports top and flies out via jet-pack...and just as he started to get touched down on a building his pushed the detonator's button. Tawny flinched right when the det clicked.

**Boom!**

There was a very harsh explosion on the high way...and Sev had just started a pandamonium in the lower entertainment sector.

"Well…that could have gone better" Sev said with a laugh.

"Definitely, it could have gone better but you did your best to bail me out." Tawny says, agreeing with Sev.

"Come on, let's go to Mandalore." Sev said, leading the way to The _Talyc Parjai_.

"Coming," Tawny says.

They get to the battle hardened _Fire-spray class _ship since Sev got a 'deal' at Kuat since he Made a bargain that the owner couldn't refuse it was like "I take the ship and you live or I take the ship with force and you die"...Sev heard a russling sound in a near by alley since they just reached the ground, then ambushed by gangsters of the sniveling weasel of a Hutt, Ziro.

**(Sev's Point Of view)**

I did something I really did not want to do...I said back off to the leader of the small gang of thugs.

"Back off, di'kut...I don't want to get any of your mongrel blood on my hands."

"Heh heh heh heh, very funny sleemo...you're coming with me and that pretty lady that's with you too." The scrawny leader said.

"You look like you haven't eaten in ages...here, have some credits and get some food and some new clothes, di'kut." I say back with sarcasm...but I give him a few hundred credits...just for em to leave us alone other wise I would rip their throats out if they got closer.

**Sorry for the short chapters recently but I'm running out of ideas to write...so i'll make the last chapter this chapter a 2 parter and we'll leave the past...for now and go to directly after the quarrel at Tawny's house,Don't flame me please!**


	8. Training and being hotheaded

**Now we flash foreword in time to the day after Jango adopted Sev and turned him into a Fett, hence the name Sev Fett right? Wrong.**

**Clone trooper training...ugh.**

**

* * *

**

**(At the entrance of Slave I, Sev's Point Of View.)**

"Listen, Sev... We don't know if this guy is hostile or not…" Tawny quietly whispered to me.

"Don't worry, cyar'ika... If he were hostile... He would have killed us a couple minutes ago." I reply to my wife.

Jango said, "Listen here and listen good, my rules on board Slave 1 are simple: 1) There will be no pirated communications, 2) You are able to go about the ship but don't sabotage my ship or you'll be floating in space...and I think that's it."

"Uh...Sir, could we go in our own ship?" I ask the bounty hunter wonderingly.

"If you want to get caught, then fine...but don't come running to me if your ship gets fried." Jango replied gruffly.

"Vor'e, Jang'buir" I say and I lead Tawny to my ship.

I get to the cockpit, activate the engines and all the weapons...you can _NEVER_ be lax about security, can you? "Cyar'ika, strap in, we're heading for a planet called Kamino." I tell Tawny.

Jango comes onto my com signal –I don't know how he got the number– and says,"Sev, get ready to jump to hyper-space, here are the Kamino's coordinates." And sure enough, the coordinates were on-screen, ready to be put into action. I did the only thing that was natural: I used the coordinates to find this Kamino.

* * *

(Still Sev's POV)

I truly didn't expect the training facility would be THIS boring in color.

"Whoa! TOO MUCH WHITE!" I yell while covering my eyes.

"You get used to it, Sev," Jango said.

"Right..." I say sarcastically, then straightened up after noticing Taun We

Taun We walked, almost gliding**, **over to the group.

"Young Fett, you must report to the training rooms...you shall get your training sergeant from the cuy'val dar that Jango Fett has recruited...and change into the _clone armor._" Taun We says to me.

"Fine." I snap and I walk to the commando's change room for the armor I was about to receive and to be fitted for.I hated being told what to do

I come out with plain white commando armor, with my helmet in my hands and my DC-17m blaster attachment hanging at my right hip from my built-in belt.

"Wow, Sev...you look like you were born to wear that armor," Tawny said, with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"I have the build, don't I?" I admit, while turning the helmet in my hands.

"I suppose you do, Sev...but how do we know you can fight with only a blaster and a vibro-blade gauntlet?" Jango put in.

"I have a HUD too, ya know," I counter and I slam my helmet on my head with a small thud and click.

"Well, if Sev is supposed to train as a Clone Commando...why can't start right away?" Tawny asked.

"If he is to start right away, he must be officially be made a trooper...with a number." Taun We said and continued," Hello, young Fett...this is your first day, your designation will be RC-01/707...we shall expect great things from you." Taun We finished.

"Ok, great... when do I start?

"Now," Taun We replied.

* * *

So, I was in the flash learning center, learning Aurebesh and other languages, learning how to deconstruct and reconstruct my Deece, learning how to disable explosives and so on and so forth, so I could be the _perfect specimen _for those xenophobic chakaare.

Then I went into live explosive training, and I didn't do so hot... I accidently singed off my training sergeant's eyebrows, and He wasn't too happy about that. He yelled at me and told me how stupid I was with explosives…but I did know the sequence for making them go boom**. **Since he already had a person in his other training groups called Scorch...he didn't know what to make of me, other then I couldn't set explosives just right.

So explosives expert was out of the question...on to sniper training.

I was awesome at sniper training, all because I had a small rep with being an awesome sniper outside of the GAR.

I had about 20-30 headshots in a row and a whole bunch of torso shots...which ranked me highest sniper...next to RC-1207 of course.

Next was the live fire training with sergeant Vau and the Deltas...and a person mysteriously called Jedi commando skirata...

**(Over the next few days)**

I was put into a squad of my own, knowing that I was the squad leader AND sniper... so I just had to get 2 or 3 more men to become a squad...so I got anxious, as usual.

So, I was great at sniping and regular fighting...but was I good at melee? I found out the hard way that I had to be ready for anything.

**(The next day)**

"Keep your guard up! And you call your self a Fett!" my training sergeant, Walon Vau taunted.

"Fierfek," I say under my breath. After a quick jab at my training sergeant's gut, I tried to trip him, to get him off his feet, so to speak.I failed at that attempt and we just sort of wrestled for a few minutes and then we were up on our feet again.

I start to push harder then I ever had to in my life...then I blacked out, sort was like I went on from some fighting instinct and my limbs went on "Auto-Pilot."

When my vision came into focus, I was on top of my training Sergeant with a vibro-blade at his neck.

Huffing I got off him, slowly and I helped up the old man.

"Excellent work, Fett...you have the makings of a true mandalorian warrior." Vau said with a smile in his voice because his helmet was on, so I couldn't see his face.

"Vor entye, sir, I won't let you down." I reply, out of breath.

"Go to your next training class, Fett. You aren't done with training just yet." Vau ordered.

"Yes, sir," I comply.

I head for the next training course: Sniper training.

I get down to the sniper training center and guess what, I was stopped by a white job.

He said to me, "Well, well, well...what do we have here? We have a stupid commando getting to sniper practice...I bet I could get more then you this round."

"Ne shab'rud'ni...you know you'll lose _again_, chakaar." I reply in basic and mandalorian.

We've fought before…well for the past few days…

"What the hell are you saying, loser," the White job asked, stupidly.

"Don't mess with me chakaar, or you'll wind up in the medical station!" I snarl.

"Really? I don't think you have the guts..." he says while tempting me.

"You asked for it, di'kut..." I warned, then I nearly annihilated him.

I blacked out and my instincts went from there, I used the disabling maneuver Jang'buir taught me and I disabled his arms and legs, I broke 'em actually. I cracked his wrists and he started to scream him self into shock.

RC-1207 was watching the whole time and I didn't notice, once he said I was about to use my vibro-blade to gut the white job...he held me back, vor'e, oh-seven.

"Osik, undesii ner vod...CALM DOWN!" Delta 07 howled.

That's when the whole spec ops teams came in and broke me away from the regular trooper.

It took 5 commandos, 3 ARCS and 2 Nulls to keep me from killing the damn white job.

* * *

Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it sure does make up for the short ones recently.**

**Now we flash foreword in time to the day after Jango adopted Sev and turned him into a Fett, hense the name Sev Fett right?Wrong.**

**Clone trooper trainning...ugh. **


	9. Almost getting courtmarshaled

**And we're back, on Kamino with me, my training sargents and Vode...enjoy the show. **

**We're getting near being dispatched to Geonosis, so stick around for the fireworks...**

* * *

**(RC-1707's point of view)**

"_Osik, undesii ner vod_...CALM DOWN! Sev howled.

That's when The whole spec ops teams came in and broke me away from the regular trooper.

It took 5 commandos(a couple were the deltas:38 40 and 62 along with delta 07,RC-2213 and RC-8015),3 ARCS(Fordo, Alpha and Sull) and 2 Nulls(Jaing and Mereel) to keep me from killing the damn white job.

"Back off!Let me kill him!" I roar

"Restrain him!" Ko Sai yelled as she came running up with the last null, Ordo, who started to hold me back from the regular trooper, called CT-43/002.

Then every thing when black,LITERALLY!I couldn't see a thing...I think I was knocked out.

**(A few hours later...detention block)**

"Ouch, what happened?" I say while sitting up to rub the back of my head and neck.

I look around and I find that I'm not in my quarters...but in a cell.

RC-2133 is outside my cell and replies,"You got in a fight with a white job..and it was funny!You just beat the _osik_ out of the _di'kut, ner vod_!"

'I must be hysterical...' I think to myself.

"I beat up a white job? What for?" I ask, totally confused.

Skirata's smile melted off his face and got worry in his eyes

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not...what happened exactly?" I wonder.

"I think the white job made you mad-he shudders-you aren't really that nice to be around when you're angry." He said.

"Really?_Fierfek_" I say and I put my head down.

'_Fierfek?Osik?Di'kut?_How do I know and understand these words?' I think to my self trying to grasp a memory...that's when it hit me:I was in commando armor, I spoke mando'a and my training sargents were:Vhonte Tervho, Jango fett, and Walon Vau!

"Skirata?" I ask.

"So the _Vhett_ remembers!" Skirata said in triumph.

"I believe so, _Ner vod_...how do I get out of here?" I reply.

"Oh...oops, my bad..."Skirata joked and opened my cell.

"And that was because...?" I ask

"I forgot that I was supposed to get you out right when you woke up, but since I had to get your memory back..."Skirata explained.

"Oh," I mouth.

I get out of that cell and I head for my quarters, then I got stopped by a kaminoan scientist.

"Clone, get to the flash training center so you can be trained." She said

"Leave me alone you fierfeking, xenophobic, _di'kula chakaar_." I snap.

"Oh, no...he has his memories back..." She said in horror and ran off in terror...which was FUNNY!

**(At my quarters) **

Being that the walls were just pale white my eyes started to hurt...but you do get used to the whiteness of the stupid place.

"Well, that was fun...but now I have to deal with Jang'_buir_." I say in agony.

Skirata says,"Don't worry _ner vod_-"

Just then Jang'buir comes through my door and he looked mad.

"_Osik_..."he said quietly.

"Yeah, _osik_ is right, Sev what were you thinking?" Jang'buir said.

"Uh...the _di'kut_ made me mad, and he challenged me to a fight and I won...I think." I reply to the best of my ability.

"You nearly killed the trooper," Jango said.

"I did?" I asked

"Yes" Jango replied

"_Osik_...I thought that he only beat up the _shabuir_..." Skirata piped in.

"No, Sev almost killed him, he is currently in the medical wing in critical condition."

Jang'_buir_ was really pushing it, I mean yeah:I almost killed the guy but he made me mad and I really don't think I was merciful.I was starting to wonder why I even came back...but I think I came back because I wanted to destroy the Jedi once and for all...eh that's Jang'buir's job.

"Serves him right," I say.

"Damn...so does Sev get court marshaled or not?" Skirata asked my_ buir_.

"_Nayc_, Sev doesn't get court marshaled...but he IS held responsible for the battery of the trooper, which means I am also held responsible because of Sev being my son." Jango replied to skirata.

"_Vor'e_, _buir gar jatne_," I say in mandalorian**.**

"_Gar serim, ner vod...Vhett's Kandosii_," Skirata agrees in mando'a

* * *

** To be continued...**

**I warn most of you:Mandalorian doesn't usually have a real good translation for some reason**

**( Translation for Vor'e, buir gar jatne:Thanks, Father you're the best) **

**(Translation for "Gar serim, ner vod...Vhett's Kandosii:That's it, my brother...Fett's awesome/indomitable/noble/ruthless.) **

**All the words that are italic are in mando'a **

**Vhett:Fett or farmer **

**Osik:Poodoo,shit, some times vulger. **

**Vor'e:Short version of thank you **

**Buir:Mother or father(depends on which parent you're living with) **

**Gar:you, your (I know that I messed up the translation) **

**Jatne:Best **

**Gar serim:yes, that's it or you've got it **

**Ner Vod:My brother/comrad/sister **

**Kandosii:Awesome/noble/indomitable/ruthless (depends on how you say the word I.E:Kandosii!=awesome while kandosii=ruthless/indomitable/noble.) **

**Nayc:no or nah **

**Di'kut:Idiot **

**Fierfek:(huttese for hex or poison but the clone commandos addapted the word to mando'a)F*** **

**Chakaar/e:B****,B******,grave robber,petty thief,thief, ect.**


	10. Onward to Geonosis

**Chapter 10 is now written, Sorry for the wait you faithful fans, you...When we last left off RC-1707, Jango Fett and RC-2213...well, go ahead and read while I get a chicken sandwich. Review if you wish.**

**

* * *

**

"Damn...so does Sev get court marshaled or not?" Skirata asked my_ buir_.

"_Nayc_, Sev doesn't get court marshaled...but he IS held responsible for the battery of the trooper, which means I am also held responsible because of Sev being my son." Jango replied to skirata.

"_Vor'e_, _buir gar jatne_," I say in mandalorian**.**

"_Gar serim, ner vod...Vhett's Kandosii_," Skirata agrees in mando'a.

"That I am, young skirata," Jango said modestly.

"What's my verdict then?" I asked, then Jango decreed,"To be in control of your temper."

"Affermative, Sir," I replied with my head held high.

Jango motioned to get to my rounds for training and I went with Skirata to explosives training and as usual he beat me at setting the detonator and successfully conducting a door breach before I got the detonator ready.

**(Later, Melee training…since there are 2 Sevs now Sev Fett will now be known as Fett and Sev to his squad mates when they aren't in the same room as the other Sev) **

I finally broke Vau's defencive movements when I predicted where he would block and I went with my gut and I faked him out and with a swift jab in the left side of his torso he gave up.

"Oh exellent job and that was a nice jab, Fett…very good…" Vau complimented out of breath.

"Humph," I snort back.

I really wasn't in a good mood that day since I was being talked about behind my back and I was being called 'hothead' or some shit like that.

"Undesii, calm down ner vod…they aren't worth the trouble," Skirata would say to me if I started to growl at some of the white jobs.

_Attention all personnel, code red emergency I repeat:Code red Clones report to the loading docks for the trip to Geonosis! _

"Time to find Ace, Skirata," I said then I commed Jang'buir.

"Jang'buir, it's time for me to head to Geonosis, I'll meet you there." I said and Jango replied,"Roger that, Sev…I'll see you soon-" and he was cut off.

"Skirata I need to pick up a couple things before we go any where, go a head to the loading docks and wait for me there." I ordered.

"Copy that, Sir" Skirata replied

He headed off to the loading docks and I went to my apartment and when I opened the door, Jango and Boba were packing up.

" Jang'buir, Vod'ika…what's going on?" I asked

"A Jetii came and asked buir some questions, ori'vod!" Boba exclaimed

"Fierfeking hut'unn," I curse under my breath.

"Sev, get you mando armor and put it on your ship…we'll meet you at Geonosis and you may want to ask your wife to take your ship, Zam let's go!" Jango said urgently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…oh, this must be Sev, hi!" Zam said

"Hi, Zam," I reply and I head toward my room that almost looks like a closet but it's roomy and I get my armor.

"Get going, you don't want to have a jedi running up your shebes!" I urgently say, turning around.

So on that happy note, they went out to Slave 1 and got everything of the window I see Boba yell something and Jango drew his blasters and started to shoot. Boba ran into Slave 1 to be protected from the rain and from the stray blaster bolts that were flying around.

I ran for the _Talyc Parjai _ and stuffed my armor into my bunk. Then I ran out of the ship and contacted Tawny to get to the _Talyc parjai _ and to get on toward Geonosis while I ran for the loading docks.

I got there just in time too…all the ships were leaving or getting ready to and that's when I found my squad.

"Skirata, Ace…how are we doing?" I ask, out of breath.

We're good, Delta just left for Geonosis, so let's nab a couple of gunships and get going." Ace said.

"Ok, then, let's go,"I say.

So off to geonosis we went…

* * *

**Well, happy with the 10th chapter? **

**ooh, too much ketchup...**


	11. I failed you, Father, I'm sorry

**We're back to the action and I will answer the big question:How did Zam survive? Well, yes she did survive and I hope everyone doesn't flame me for it.**

**

* * *

**

On the prosecutor, Delta squad and Triton squads were preparing to head into battle on Geonosis until someone sent Sev Fett a message that Jango had gone in battle and wasn't doing too well against the Jedi…

So Sev & Ace went ahead of everyone else and Sev feared the worst.

Once they spotted the arena that they were about to storm into and kill bugs…Sev started to scan the fighting arena for any sign of Jango, and he found him all saw that Jango was fighting with one blaster and that Mace windu was closing in on, fast! Sev's brother, Ace, caught sight of what Sev was looking at and saw that death was upon, Jango and death came up so fast that Sev didn't have time to snipe him down and for that Jango lost a hand and, for that, he lost his life…Jango's life-less body fell limply to the ground.

Sev was furious he knew that Windu was a jedi and all, but he killed his father and he needed revenge for what he had done.

**(Sev's Point of View)**

As I watched I knew what would happen...fear held me in place I tried to move, I tried to Save Jang'buir...I just couldn't.

I saw Zam, in her usual purple suit, tear eyed and Tawny, who was wearing her mandalorian armor, with a surprised she looked around and saw me on the edge of the arena's rim, she mouthed,"Time to kill Jedi.".

Boba, was just stricken with grief…he led Zam and Tawny down to the arena and he had his armor constructed already, so he was protected from stray blaster bolts. Zam and Tawny were at his heels, flanking him from either side…they ran onto the field and began to fight the Jedi and I knew that some one else would die if I didn't help s I used my sniper rifle to take out some jedi and a couple droids.

I took out my grappling hook and scaled the side of the arena's wall and got to the balcony that my family was just on and ran for my ship, to grab my mando armor.

I ran into the ship and grabbed my armor from my bunk and changed quickly and ran for the battle.

Once I reached the spectator's balcony I jumped off the edge and leaped into battle.

I drew my westars and shot the jedi like crazy, and about 10 feet from the ground I activated my Merr-Sonn JT-12 jet pack and kept blasting the jedi, for my anger was unleashed.

Tawny and I put our backs together and shot jedi together in just one day and soon Dooku made the droids stop firing and we stopped.

I was beathing heavily and my vizor was looking toward the ground but my eyes were filled with hate and anger, I still had my blasters pointed at Windu and Kenobi since Boba pointed out that he was the Jedi that came into our home and asked our late father questions about the army and his recent activities. I wanted to slot both of them.

I could tell that Boba wanted this guy dead...but I didn't know what I was doing until to late.

The droids pointed their blasters at the Jedi and I took to the air, blasters flaring and ready to kill, until they arrived.

My clone brothers began to come in with their blasters at the ready.I landed, grabbed Jang'buir's body and called for my family to get on the nearest gunship all piled in but Boba stayed on the ground.

"Boba, Let's go!" I yell.

"No." Boba replied.

"Fierfek!" I cursed, I then jumped out of the gun-ship and went over to Boba.

"Ad'ika let's go!"

"I'm not leaving dad behind!" He ran off to Jang'buir's helmet, bent down and put his head against Jango's, or well what was left of it. Unfortunately I had a job to do, and that involved helping the damn Jedi killers. If Skirata hadn't come down from the gunship to remind me we had a job to do, I would have never left Boba there. When we got out Skirata started to apologize to me I just looked at him and replied, "I don't care, it wasn't your fault, and it was the jedi's. Now shut it."

"Well we got assigned to a Jedi commander."

"What!" I was furious, this was just insult to us, "Who was it? It better not be one in the area!"

"Relax he wasn't even near the arena, I think his name was Jusik or something."

"Damn it...Zam, Tawny!" I yell over to my mom-in-law and wife,"Get boba to a safe place while I go switch armor for the GAR!"

"Affermative, Cyar'ika,"Tawny replied and jumped off the Gun-ship with Zam not far behind.

I run for my ship yet again and change into my blood-red commando armor on the _Talyc Parjai, _so I could get the job done correctly. Skirata kept reassuring me that my family would be safe and that I should let go of my lost father, and I kept ignoring him.

* * *

It was just a matter of time before the whole factory came crashing on top of us...so we had to improvise and escape rout...we called for EVAC via comlink.

* * *

**That was chapter 11 I believe...I hope every one loves this story and I hope every one had a happy christmas and new year**


	12. Short lived vacation

**Remember the file Sev Fett picked up in one of the earlier chapters? We shall finally see what was in that thing and maybe a little more! Also, I spend a lot of time working on this one so I really hope you enjoy it, I also had help from Jedi Commando13 in this chapter so give him a hand folks!**

* * *

As it turned out, a vacation window was about to spring up within a few days, my squad was anticipating the week off. Well, we clones don't usually go on leave, but Skirata and Ace were really beat up last mission, I really wanted to see Tawny, and Skirata had done some favors for Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, so we thought it was worth a shot."We request that we take our leave this week." I said to the Jedi Council on Coruscant. The Jedi considered this and the small green one called Yoda said, "Allowed you are, A few more missions than usual this week, Delta Squad will have."I looked over at Skirata and could imagine him smile under his helmet. Ace was just as delightful, so we walked out of that chamber, ready for the R&R we were about to receive.

At the barracks, I was updating my equipment, while Skirata was in deep thought about his buir and vode, and while Ace hit on a couple of girls in the med-lab. I got a kick out of it, watching Ace flirt. Not the greatest, but he was better than Skirata, much better, Jedi training must have done something to him. Anyway, I was erasing old files when I remembered the data file I "borrowed" from my last employer. I was about the open it when Skirata said, "Sev, what are we doing here? What's it all for?"

I looked him square in the eye and replied, "It's the Jedi's fault, those hut'uune never learn, that's why they're afraid of us and Delta: we could do some major damage to their little order."

"You know I don't believe that, ner vo-"Skirata stopped mid sentence. Then there was a CRASH, screams and running footsteps. I grabbed my DC-17, locked it and loaded it, and Skirata grabbed a lightsaber, it might have been his, I really don't know if he had one, only reason he wasn't in Jedi training anymore was because of a lightsaber accident, but I really wasn't sure. I motioned on the count of 3,'1...2...3!' I motioned to Skirata and turn the corner of our quarters sharply and Ace runs, full-force and head-on into me. Luckily I had it on stun, otherwise I would have been court-marshaled...again.

Anyway when Ace regained consciousness, I realized he might have just blown our time off down a trash compactor. "Ace what the hell were you doing!" I screamed at him.

"Relax," he replied, "I was just hitting on a girl, she saw my blaster, panicked, and ran off."

"That wasn't all of it was it? Or was that even what happened at all?" I was rather skeptical of Ace, he really isn't good at lying. "Look if you want to stay out of a cell, tell the damn truth!"

"OK! Udesii ner vod, I was really getting along with one of them, and she went to leave, not that she wanted to. I grabbed her wrist, and she uhh, got the wrong idea, hit me and ran off. Naturally I panicked OK?"

"You're a di'kut! Get out of here, now before CSF does lock you up!" Well maybe running wasn't the greatest idea but Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din, family is more than a bloodline. That and apparently CSF had some good response times in this area of Coruscant, fierfek. So that was that, they booked Ace, leaving Skirata and me standing alone, I walked back over to the datapad and said, "Skirata, we need to get Ace out, and I think I know how to do it."

Skirata just replied, "alright, alright; just read the shabla thing." So I opened it, and began to read aloud.

"'Cloned Jango Fett model RC-01/177, a failed mistake, one of our best clone genesists got bored and began to experiment with the genome and got this monstrosity. We attempted to neutralize him when he broke free.2 scientists were killed and many more wounded in his attempts to flee...and they succeeded. When he left, he was carrying duel-wielded DC-15 sidearms and a bunch of grenades...How had we made such a mistake? I don't know how this one managed to escape his quarters, being that it was under 24 hour watch. His father must have taught him something.' I began to look a little skeptical of how it said I got to where I am today. Then I continued, "'The clone model had found a job in bounty hunting as we had heard of new bounty hunters appearing...it seems as if the old bounty hunter blood courses through his veins as well.'" I skimmed through the rest and thought it best if Skirata didn't hear the rest, or any of it for that matter. I deactivated my data pad and put on my encrypted pass word on it, not even the universal pass word would work on this data pad. I slid myself into my Mandalorian armor and told Skirata I was heading to Mandalore and to think of some ways to get Ace out. I showed the deck officer my ID and told him my number and asked if I could take my ship, the "_Talyc Parjai" _and I was able to get out of that hangar without any trouble, well almost any, Skirata had jumped aboard right before I was about to take off.

"Skirata? What are you doing here?" I thought he would have just let me go off to Mandalore, but apparently he was being a big brother, which is odd since I was in charge of him and a little older in clone years. He shrugged and replied, "I thought you would need some help."

"No, I'm doing this alone," I appreciated Skirata's help in the matter, but this was my issue, not something he needed to get mixed up in, for if he were to be caught, I would be responsible for his death.

"Nah, Sev, I read the file, your passwords are easy to crack."

"How the…? You're not a slicer."

"Well my name is Jedi Commando, and you are my brother, even without much training I could grasp it from your thoughts." Great, Skirata being our little Jedi di'kut again...I wish he wouldn't do that to me, "Anyway," he continued, "I should help a brother in need, even if they don't want it."

I smirked under my helmet, Skirata wasn't all wrapped up in the that light side/dark side osik, he had mando'ade in him, and some of his Jedi "compassion" is probably a good word for it was showing, "Alright ad'ika, come on let's get moving."

"Alright but we have one more addition to our crew," Skirata whistled and motioned for a person I couldn't see come on board. Great, I thought, another mouth to feed. "Sev Fett, I would like to introduce someone you know rather intimately, if you catch my drift, yours truly, and the gift that stops giving after the first five years, your wife," and Tawny walked on board. I really wished Skirata hadn't shown her the datapad, then I was in trouble, big trouble. Unfortunatly she had and Skirata went to get the ship ready for takeoff, leaving me alone to explain myself.

"Sev, why did you never tell me?" my wife said, walking toward me. I replied."I never had a reason to. It was a part of my life I wanted to forget." She looked into my visor and scowled. I took it off to look into those beautiful, blue eyes she perferred to have, and spoke again, "I never liked those Kaminoans; they were xenophobic, cold-hearted, and good for barbecuein. I never wanted to put anyone close to me at risk, Jang'buir, Ace, Skirata, and especially not you Tawny."

Honestly, I hoped she was in a forgiving mood, but she shook her head at me and mumbled, "I don't know why I ever," I heard her and cut her off, "What? Marry me? I remember the look on your face, it's not that."

"No it's, you know what forget it," and she ran off to another part of the ship, leaving me to wonder about what she regretted, and what I would do to Skirata for showing her that file. I walked into the cockpit; Skirata was prepping the engines for takeoff. I sat down in the co-pilot's next to him and snarled, "Why did you have to show her that file?"

"I didn't," he responded. At first I thought he was just kidding with me until he started to explain, "I put it back, and she walked in as I was about to leave and seeing me put it down must have got her wondering. I must have left the file open and she saw it, or she knew the password," fierfek I remembered. I told Tawny the password. Skirata continued, "She stopped me, asked if I knew what the contract was, and demanded to come along. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Great I thought, this is going to be one interesting mission, I could tell. I told Skirata to go get some sleep but he said I was in need of sleep and forced me to go lie down.I was starting to fall a sleep when I heard something hit the ship...a blaster bolt hit the hull. I scrambled up out of my bunk and ran up to the cock-pit, to find that Tawny was flying the ship with Skirata in the co-pilot hit on the hull made me realize something:I should be the one flying my hunk of scrap metal, so I tapped Tawny on the shoulder and her response was,"what do you want Sev?"

"Let me pilot my ship, I know a few maneuvers that could lose them, real fast." I replied.

She got up still holding the ship steady and let me sit down, as thee pilot I should be and I look at our status: Shields holding at 50%, weapons at full capacity, scanning ops ready for use...I told Tawny to scan to see if there's more than one ship so I could make a mini-plan as to how to get rid of them. She scanned and told me there were at least 5 ships, all trandoshan, one of them was a slaver ship. I concocted a plan:blow them to kingdom come. I did a reverse flip and began to open fire on the trandoshans. I crippled the capital ship and slaver ship, then I went in for the kill:I went between the trend ships and let loose a seismic charge and rammed down the charge hit one of the ships and caused unfixable damage...the charge destroyed 4 ships and crippled the slaver ship into further submission. I went in close to the slaver ship and let loose a missile and returned to our course for mandalore. As we went into hyperspace I broke the tension and said,"That's one of the reasons I wanted to go alone:Trandos are notorious for coming out of nowhere and set panic into pilots."

Tawny looked at me and said,"I don't scare easy, Sev and you know that...surprised easily yes, but to the point I just freeze up!"

I pleaded to Skirata mentally for him to try to calm her down, and I think I made it clear enough to Skirata, so he tried his best to put Tawny at ease.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I've just been away recently and sorry about the unexplained hiatus. PLEASE REVIW BELOW! **


	13. Old wounds opened

**Hello, y'all. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, 'cause this is where it gets more interesting, from last chapter to, I'm thinking, to the 15th. Enjoy the show, stay tuned for more chapters!**

* * *

We make it to the Mandalore system and land on Manda'yaim's surface. As I let down the hatch I said to Skirata,"Skirata, Stay here and watch over my ship and my wife. If I have any trouble you come straight up...got it?"

"Yessir." Was his reply. I stalked out of the hatch and into the undergrowth of Mandalore's jungly surface.I came to a wall and used my jet pack to fly over into 'enemy lines', so to speak. The ground, mushy...and there was the undying fog rolling across the ground; having it made hard to see where you stepped. The sky had turned a faintly dullish gray color; the color stripped of its rightful place. Working my way up the stairs, I grew more anxious by the second. Finding the former-employer's room, I knew that there was to be a final confrontation. Drawing my right blaster, I entered the room, poised for attack. Thinking to myself, 'I hope he dies painfuly...' I put the blaster to the back of his head.

Chuckling, he swirled around in his chair around to see me, "So...you've finally found me?"

"Wasn't hard at all, sleemo."

"Now, now, let's not get rough just yet...want a drink?" he replied slyly, holding back the urdge to chuckle even farther. He pushed my blaster down away from his head. "What you take?"

"Ne'tra gal, shaken, not stirred." My old employer gazed at me and started to chuckle again, "Alright then. Here you go."

Never taking my eyes off of him, I swipe the drink from his hand. I took a sip and noticed an odd taste, poison perhaps? I dumped it in the plant at the farthest corner of his desk. He noticed, "What don't waste my alcohol, it takes me awhile to get all this to my modest little piece of the galaxy."

"I hardly call this modest," He was living in luxury, and had many more places like this all across the galaxy. "Now why don't I just kill you now and end this."

He continued laughing, "You really think you could kill me now? You could walk out now, and hope you could get out alive, or you could surrender and give up to whatever those fish want with you. Hopefully they want to kill you."

"Real nice, real nice, but I've had better offerings from others," I raised my blaster again, "Before you die, why me? What did they do to me?"

He shrugged, he was calm, too calm, "Some cloners decided to see what they could do with Jango's genome. You were an accident, worthless, even more than you're brothers. They're expendable, I wonder what that's makes you." I was furious I pistol whipped that sorry hut'uun's face. He fell out of the chair and onto the ground. I was about to shoot when he said, "You really would like to rethink my offer."

"Heh, why's that?"

"I have something that belongs to you." He was still eerily calm. I didn't know what he was doing, I thought he was just being cocky. I spoke, "Well, I wonder what that means? How 'bout my dignity and honor? Hopefully the only way to get them back is by killing you."

"What dignity and honor? You never had those, now be normal for once and give up." He began to stand up, I hit him again...I wasn't normal. This time I didn't think anything would stop me from shooting but he whistled I heard the door behind me open. I swung my blaster around but I didn't expect to see what I did. Next thing I knew I saw Tawny thrown into the room into, hands tied behind her back, her mouth taped shut with tears running down her right cheek. The next person who walked in was my brother, Skirata, he had done something no Mandalorian or Jedi Knight would do. I noticed he had his blaster leveled at Tawny, he had betrayed us. My old employer stood back up, now I knew why he was so calm. He said, "You see, your brother's little powers make him useful, and his greed," that was very unlike Skirata, "Give up, or he will kill your wife."

"I think you've messed with the wrong mandalorian for the last time, you aruetyc, sheb'urcyin chakaar." I said, my voice trembling with rage. I was swifter than I thought I was, unfortunately he was too, when I jumped at Skirata, I tried knocked him to the ground by doing what Vau had tried to show me the first day of training; I went for the obvious hit then went for another spot and so on. Kal Skirata must have trained him well, he drove me to the floor, and knocked my blaster away. That was a rather surprising and possibly deadly in the turn of events, Skirata never beat me in training. I stumbled across the floor to my blaster, but my old employer kicked it away. Growling like an animal, I stood up stalked up to him and punched him in the nose, then kicked him in the nether regions in which a man should never be hit. He was gasping for air and holding his, well, private area, except Skirata still had a blaster leveled at Tawny, and I was basically helpless if I wanted her to live.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Skirata..." I glared at him.

* * *

**Here you are folks, I hope you all like my story so far and review if you wish, tell me if I need to improve on action scenes, dialogue, or anything to that nature. **

******K'oyacyi, Adiós , Пака, Αντιο , Goodbye, Au revoir . **  



	14. The big news and Semibetrayal

**Ok folks here ya go! **

* * *

I guess the reality of Skirata betraying me never sunk deep. I felt like I was crazy. He of everyone I knew was least likely to betray me, but here he was, doing just that. "Why Skirata? You betrayed me for this hut'uun!"

Skirata just shrugged, "I doing something we have in our blood, something Jang'buir would be proud of, going for the money." He chuckled, "I wish he was here to see it, he would be so proud."

"I'm a Fett and I'm disgusted."

"Guess he didn't know you that well."

"He did, I knew him well. I know I knew him better than you, he could tell the type of person people were just by looking into their eyes. Anyway even if Jang'buir would betray me, you wouldn't."

"Yeah I don't have a blaster leveled at my sister in law," he sarcastically replied, "What is a sign that I wouldn't be betraying you?" I hated to say it but Skirata had a valid point, but I knew this one would have erased all that, "Kal wouldn't be happy to hear you betray a brother. What is that he always taught you about? Brotherhood?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've found something to do now." He nodded over to my old employer, whose cocky smile was really disgusting me. He was the next one to speak, "You see a Jedi clone was just what I needed to track you down. One that thinks like you and has force powers! I knew it would help me get to you; luckily he was in your squad! This was too good to be true! You're brother wasn't that hard to sway over, with a decent amount of cash he swung over to me in no time. Also, he doesn't let that honor code of the Jedi or the Mandalorians! This is a once in a millennia find!"

I just stood there, speechless, defeated, and betrayed. I looked over at Tawny, she was still on the ground, hands tied behind her back, in even more disbelief than I was. I swallowed and chocked out, "I…I'm sorry, I…I never wanted this for you, I never wanted this to happen..." She just stared straight into my eyes; hers were really tearing up now. I thought she said, "I know," but I really couldn't tell with her gagged.

"I hoped you would understand," I couldn't bear to look at her knowing I failed her. My old boss just laughed, "Aww...how romantic. Now, my new friend, take your old brother to lock up."

Skirata sneered back, "Give me my money first. Then I do my next part." My old employer mumbled something before sulking over to his desk. He took out a datapad, then showed it to Skirata. He mumbled, "There, that better."

Skirata's joy was evident in his voice, "better! Much better!" He patted my old employer on the back, "Want me to take both down, or two trips for each."

"No just take the man, leave the girl here, I have better plans for her." He waved Skirata off. Skirata grabbed my arm, I began to roar with anger and pushed me out the door, closing it behind him. Now what happened next was extremely surprising or expected. Skirata handed me his gun, "Sorry 'bout that, needed to be convincing."

"I am really going to kill you one of these days." I grabbed his blaster, "What was that for!"

"Simple, he approached me awhile ago, I realized when I read the datapad it was a great time to respond. I could get rid of him, and get the money to pay Ace's bail. I never betrayed you, although Tawny probably thinks I did. But it was genius eh?" I had to admit that Skirata had a great plan. "Now let's get back in there and end this once and for all. Oh and watch your fire, no mess in front of the kid." I really didn't know what he meant, I thought he was joking but it didn't seem like that. I replied, "Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Tawny never told you?"

"Told me what?" I was beginning to have a feeling that I would learn what she regretted about me.

"Sev, Tawny's pregnant. Guess Dar and Etain aren't the only ones getting it on." He smiled; I was stunned, now I have even more reasons to get in there. We prepped for breach, and we went in there, prepped and ready. As Skirata opened the door, I shot the hut'uun once in the chest, surprise evident in his face. Even more surprise than I had thinking Skirata had betrayed me; he didn't expect that quick a change of fortune. He was dying slowly. As he lay there I went over to him, "You know, your _asset_ never betrayed me, Mando'ade are loyal to family, above everything else. Anyway the point is, whenever Mando'ade put their minds to something. We can take ten years, or longer, to get our revenge, but justice will be served." As he lay there slowly dying, I was ending his suffering soon enough, "You almost killed my wife and future child, you made my brother try to betray me!" I roared. "I can't wait to see what death has in store for you..." I put two in his head.

Skirata had untied Tawny, and she ran into my arms as I turned toward her. She looked at me, "So I guess you know all about me, huh?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your mind off the situation. It would only distract you, maybe get you killed, and I can't raise a child without you," she fell into my arms and began to cry again, but this time tears of joy. I was as happy as she was, Ace could get free, that bounty on me was gone since my employer was dead, and I was going to be a father! That's right, I,of all people managed to live to parenthood. "Come on cyar'ika, let's get out of here." That's what we did, it took us some time to sneak out. Meanwhile Skirata had stayed back, leaning over the body. He later told me he wanted to look over the body, to see what evil looked like, and maybe to get some peace, he had some doubts at that time of the war, even Nulls and Kal couldn't keep them away. I remembered I left him in the room with the body and heard him mumble in a language I've never heard before, "Requiescat in pace."

* * *

**Ok so I got to kill the guy with two shots in the head, whose else died like that recently? Also in case you realize what "requiescat in pace" is, it's from Jedicommando13. Thanks for helping me, Skirata!**


	15. The warning shot

I hope you all enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Sneaking wasn't my thing, but it was the only plan I had to keep my dearly beloved, expectant, wife from having a miscarriage or dying with my future child. As we made our way to the Talyc Parjai, I made sure that we weren't seen or heard. Skirata didn't take long to catch up and we got into the ship, only to find that a couple of my old, dead employer's goons were searching through my equipment, files and among other things. We went in like we would in a real mission, get in, kill the targets quietly and well, get off the planet. I went up to one and snapped his neck, and then Skirata stuck his gauntlet blade through the one next to him.

The last one was rewarded for trying to seize my equipment with a saber dart from my wrist launcher right in the face. We dragged the bodies out of my ship and prepped for take-off. I piloted the whole time; Tawny didn't need to stress herself out any longer. There might be a big problem with this though, Mandalorians are big about family, it's extremely important to us. Except we also like adventure, and when you're raising a kid that's harder to do. I guess I'd find a way for this.

Skirata asked me, sitting down in the navigator's seat, "So how does it feel to be a father?"

"Great I guess," I really didn't know how to respond. It was weird-I mean, I was glad to be expecting a kid, probably one of the happiest guys in the galaxy, but I'd have to deal with the commitment. "It's a great commitment, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah I'd look forward to it. Then again it must be a pain, screwing around with your wife, having fun, and the next thing you know. Boom! You're a father! It sounds like one hell of a ride."

"Not really, I mean I wasn't just fooling around…"

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't and you have something now to, you're an uncle."

"I'm thinking about what a bad influence I can be. Anyway what you going name the kid?" I really hadn't thought of that. I guess Jedi could tell I was stunned. "You want to go back to Tawny and sort this all out?"

"Don't get a scratch on my ship, got it ner vod?" I said, getting up from the pilot seat. "Udesii, I'll keep your old bucket of bolts flying in one piece." was all he said. Ok, so my ship isn't the greatest in the whole galaxy...I admit that; but it sure as hell isn't a bucket of bolts! To get back to my story I left the ship in my brothers capable, well they better be capable, hands and went back to crew quarters. I found Tawny sitting on a bunk, head in her hands. "This a bad time?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and stuttered, "No it's just… I was…uhh…"

"Take your time cyar'ika. I can wait."

"Well I was wondering how I got into this. I should have told you when I found out."

"It's fine. I would have noticed eventually."

"Yeah, I guess," She looked reluctantly down at her stomache, "so what did you come down here for?"

"Skirata got me thinking-what are we going name our kid?" Her eyes began to sparkle when I said that, I guess her interest had been peaked as well. "Sev, I really never thought of that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I guess I was thinking-" My sentence trailed off. I heard blasters going off outside the room. I motioned for Tawny to stay inside as I walked out, locking the door behind me. The ship seemed to have stopped and a lone Trandoshan, probably one of the ones that had attacked before, came lunging at me… I swatted him aside, buried my gauntlet blade into him, and noticed he didn't have any weapons on him, that's when a revelation hit me.

Skirata couldn't bring himself to kill an unarmed opponent, I could, but he couldn't and it almost got us both killed. I cursed and fortunately only found two more trandos that were still alive. Other than that Skirata had blasted the rest of those di'kute. I ran towards where I thought the lizards had boarded, only to find who looked to be their leader on the ground, Skirata pointing a blaster to his face...

"Skirata, how did these Trandoshan scum get on my ship?" I asked, snapping a trando's arm out of its socket to ensure Skirata didn't get us killed. "Long story bro. You see while you were going back to Tawny they came out of nowhere again like before but fortunately I was at the cockpit and didn't let them blow us to pieces. I guess they decided they were no match for us and caught us in the tractor beam. So I didn't want to bother you two and leave you to your new lives. I did a good job I think."

"I appreciate that Skirata," I was actually surprised that he would let me have alone time. Also I really didn't feel us get caught, maybe I felt the shutter, but I barely noticed. "However, I would like to know when my ship is boarded. That and your other antics almost got us killed!"

"Really…how so," Skirata asked.

"Leaving these hut'uun alive! They almost killed me."

"Oh sorry with that, I'm too nice," he responded. He shrugged his shoulders. I looked at this Trandoshan scumbag and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Your head-killing a Mandalorian is a good victory for a hunt."

"Sorry but Mando'ade don't make easy targets. So tell me who hired you." I assumed they hadn't heard about my employer's timely and welcome death. So they just wanted me back. "A brother hired us. We did it as a favor." He spat at me. I punched his scaly snout and wiped the spit off my visor. I raised my fist again to encourage him. "Who gave you the order to attack my ship?"

"Bossk." He spoke the name with great reverence. That's when it hit me. Fate was leading me to this confrontation. I was meant to fight the nemesis of me and my brother, Boba, Bossk. I brought the last Trandoshan over to where he boarded. I threw him in and put my hand on the airlock to seal him away forever. I laughed at him and made an ultimatum, "Tell Bossk, he has two days. Or I'm not the prey anymore, he will be." I sealed the airlock shut to show how dedicated I was to fighting Bossk…


	16. Kidnapped again

Chapter 16

**Here ya are, chapter 16, we're nearing the end of this tale, my friends.**

* * *

Skirata was the first to get off the ship. He actually ran off the ship. "Undesii, Skirata what's the hurry?"

"Remember why I tricked your old friend, to get our brother out of jail? Besides I'd rather be away from my sister-in-law's pregnancy cravings and what not," he shivered and groaned, "I'd liked get it on and to have kids, but the pregnancy is going to be miserable."

Tawny just laughed at him, I did too. "You're going to have kids one day, and you better not be an auretii and viinir as haar hutt'une! I or'panguur an hutt'une!"

"Undesii! I nu viinir. Now please excuse me so I can free our vod. Feel free to join me." So I went with Skirata we grabbed the nearest air taxi and flew off while Tawny had to go off to the senate building for something, I'm not sure what. "Before you go," she whispered before we parted so Skirata wouldn't hear and make some mockery of it, "Sev, I'm actually carrying twins."

Oh, why this was becoming rather lovelier by the second, "Relax, I won't run either, even if we were having quadruplets." She smiled and we kissed and went our separate ways.

I was the first to get out at the jail, Skirata followed close behind. I went up the guard running the bail office; fortunately he was clone in CSF. "I'm here for a clone," I bluntly stated.

He looked over at me, "Sir you should go to the personal office. There are plenty of us here."

"No, I mean the one in holding, RC-1838. He is here, right?"

"Oh him, yeah, He'll get out eventually, all a misunderstanding. He's a good soldier, a good man. Even the girl that filed the complaint keeps coming for him. Either he's a lucky guy or she really saw something in him."

"So do I still have to pay bail?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. He chuckled, "Sorry, but bail still stands. It's 10,000 credits. You got that?"

"He does," I nodded over to Skirata. He replied, "Bail is unnecessary, soldier."

"Uhm-I'm afraid I don't understand, sir." I didn't either. Skirata just handed him a datacard and said everything would be on it. He took it and said it could take awhile. Skirata just replied, "You see what a friendship with General Skywalker can do?"

The clone guard came back. "Sir, your data clearance checks out but we're having issues, hostage crisis at the senate building. Some bounty hunters want the slimeball Ziro busted out or they'll kill some senators."  
Skirata and I looked at each other, stunned. "Osik, my cyar'ika ori ogir-" I muttered.

"I Kar'tayl. Slanar mar'eyir kaysh." He nodded at me, "I'll get Ace and we can stop them here. You save your wife! Oya!" I was about to run off before he yelled, "Fett, K'oyacyi!"

I noticed a speeder waiting outside and commandeered it, and by commandeer I mean stole. I figured I'd be off the hook since I was GAR ops, to a certain extent. My comm. was bursting with chatter from all over the planet, this was more serious than I could imagine. I arrived at the senate building, blaster drawn. All I saw were dead senate guards, it disgusted me. I ran into the building, hoping I wouldn't be seen. Fortunately I only saw General Skywalker. "General," I whispered. He looked over and snuck over to me. "What is it?"

"Sir I'm here to help you with this issue. How many are there?"

"Nine...I think. Trooper what's you designation?"

"RC-1707, Sev Fett, sir."

"Jedi Commando's brother?" I was startled he asked me that. How well did Skirata actually know our commander, or most of the heroes of this war for that fact? "Uhh-yes sir."

He smiled cockily. "Good to know I got someone who knows how to do something," he chuckled. Then he got serious, "Ok so as you probably know most of my plans involve falling, mass destruction, testing the limits of the Force, ect., ect. Unfortunately we have to make this boring and not do that if we don't want to get everyone killed, ok?"

"Yes sir," I replied. I think he looked a little depressed when he said that. I heard all the rumors about the "hero with no fear," such as the one that he painted his starfighter yellow so people would notice and try to shoot at him in battle. He motioned for me to go one way and for him to go the other.

I really don't remember the next few things that happened, only being ambushed, shocked into unconsiousness, and brought to a room with the hostage senators. I was relieved to see that Skywalker and Tawny weren't there. Although another old friend, and this one actually was an ally, was there. I sat up. "Bane can you please get these bracelets," I was referring to the bindings they had put me in, "off of me and let me go."

"Eh, It's not that easy, Fett." The Duros smiled revealing his crooked teeth. "You see I know you're GAR issued, and that your duty prohibits you to just let me go. Sorry my old acquaintance, but this is the only way."

"Osik, I'm not in it for the Republic's cause, just because Jango was my father! Now let me out of here."

"No can do. Besides, what would happen to your wife?" I sneered at him, "What did you do to her!"

He just took out a hologram and turned it on. I saw her bound and gagged, again. If we weren't getting into these situations together the whole damsel in distress thing would get really old. Actually it was getting annoying by now. "She's currently on her way to Dosha to meet Bossk. I have to say she was one hell of a fighter. It wasn't my idea, trust me I actually like you, but your rivalry with Bossk has to come to head somewhere. I'm simply the messenger. He then leaned over me and said, "now please leave me and my guests here a little privacy."

He ordered one of the hunters to get me out of the room. I knew I had failed when I say them drag Skywalker in as well. I swore. As soon as I was out I fought back, knocking the hunter over. I didn't have time to stay, I would be no use to anyone if I went back in; they'd shoot me on the spot. Skywalker could get another medal for all I cared. I looted the key for my binders and got the hell out of there, I had to get to my ship.

I later found out Skirata and Ace had hunted the hunters. As soon as the chaakar thought they were off free, Skirata and Ace, fresh from hiding under the speeder that freed Ziro, appeared, guns hoisted at Bane and Ziro.

"Thought you could get away with this thing," Skirata looked cautiously over at Ziro, "Did ya?" Bane realized Skirata and Ace had him cornered; his last surprise had failed, even after blowing up part of the senate building and possibly killing some influential senators wasn't enough. He began to talk his way out of it, "Com'on I know your brother and sister-in-law aren't in the greatest situations. Just think this over. It would be a shame for anyone else to have to die, or worse."

Jedi looked at Ace their visors equal. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I might be but you always surprise." Jedi then looked at Bane. "I'm sick of everyone trying to guilt me out of this. I have a duty to do, I know it. For the Force's sake you could kill my unborn nephew or niece, kill my brother, and kill my sister-in-law. I know justice must be served! If my brother hates me for it that's….that's…ok it's not ok but still, the greater good. For millions to be free, it's worth it!" Ace and Skirata would have killed those hunters then and there, they would have kept Ziro in prison and killed Bane. They could have destroyed their veil of black ops that was thrown over us, they could have been heroes, except I had to ruin their moment and pick them up for my vendetta. I was furious when I realized what I had done. Ace looked over at me in my ship, "Osik," he swore, "Skirata, I think we have to go end our family's lizard issue."

Skirata sighed, he would follow his family, glory could wait for him, even the greater good can be the more selfish decision depending on your situation. They backed off. Ziro cackling, "What the matter clones? Saving a life that you don't have? How sweet of you!"

Ace looked back, "Listen hut'uun, we don't run at the first sign of a blaster and we don't cower behind hired help. We have courage…"

"…and for that we've been living more than you ever have been," Skirata finished a relative meaningful sentence. It killed all the doubts he had at that point. "Vercopa ky'ram me'dinuir gar haar mav shereshoy gar copaanir."

With that Ace and Skirata jumped aboard leaving Ziro speechless. Bane, he just grinned and tipped his hat at the two clones, a new respect, for worthy enemies. Meanwhile I frantically prepped the engines for lightspeed and barked out orders at the two. "Undesii," Ace told me, "aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah I really busted my shebese getting him here," Skirata joked. I looked back at him, wishing I could see the emotion under his visor so I could take it from him and drive what I was feeling in. "Yes I am, Ace! Except the only reason I didn't let you kill those di'kute is because Tawny was one of their hostages! Apparently Bane kidnapped her with the rest and had her sent on a frigate to Dosha so Bossk and I can have our showdown! To make matters worse she's carrying my kids and Trandoshans are crazy enough to want to eat their own young. Imagine what those lizards will do to my kids! Now do you understand why I'm panicking?" Ace and Skirata just nodded and Ace sat down in co-pilot while Skirata took the pilot's seat and I went to my quarters to prepare for the impending duel. Skirata looked over at Ace, "I knew she was pregnant, but did he say kids? As in more than one?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders and looked nervously at Skirata. Skirata continued, "We better step on it then."

Meanwhile Tawny is still a prisoner on the frigate. To make matters worse Bossk had just walked into the cell she was in. He untied her gag, but unfortunately wasn't stupid enough to untie her bounds and let her go. She spat up whatever fluids had been on the cloth they had used to gag her with. Bossk just stood over her then demanded to know, "Where's Fett? He said it with a slow hiss

"Relax, hut'uun, he's coming for me. You two will have your showdown soon enough! I know he'll kill you though." She smirked at the lizard. He crouched down to be level with her and slapped her. "Right, and I won't humiliate his corpse further when he's gone. I look forward to…"

"Don't say it," she knew what he was going to say. It horrified and disgusted her. He continued anyway just to get a sick kick, "eating your children."

Well that made her throw up, just another thing to add on my list of reasons to hate Bossk. The Bibedal Lizard laughed and then continued, "and I'm sure something as young and attractive as you will make a great price on the slave market." He had would have gone on further humiliating her but he had other things to attend to, mainly my impeding arrival. He tied the gag again and stormed out, making the same preparations I was.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Mando'a translations**

**…viinir as haar hutt'une!- …run like the cowards!**

**I or'panguur an hutt'une!- I hate all cowards!**

**Undesii! I nu viniir.- Relax! I won't run.**

**Osik, my cyar'ika ori orgir.- Shit, my wife is there.**

**I know. Slanar mar'eyir kaysh.- I know. Go find her.**

**Vercopa ky'ram me'dinuir gar haar mav shereshoy gar copaanir.- May death give you the free live you wanted or something like that.**

**Oya!-Let's hunt/Let's roll!**

**Osik-Crap/Shit**

**Shebese-butt**

**Hut'uun (sing.)/hut'uune (plural)-Coward(s)**

**Di'kute- morons**

**Chaakar- theif**

**K'oyacyi!- How Mandalorians say good luck/Cheers/Stay Alive.**

**Wow this was a long chapter but I hope you stayed with me here and enjoyed. So Skirata's taking bets on who will win my fight with Bossk? Any takers?**


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 17

**"This is where the fun begins…"**

* * *

I triple checked my DC-17; I really hoped it wouldn't misfire on me. Preferably Bossk would just let me snipe him. I would kick that reptile's shebese into the next galaxy. Unfortunately I assumed we'd be fighting in some random compound, which would give us edges, drawbacks, and a lot of surprises. Just for insurance I packed my entire arsenal, flash bangs, frag grenades, some mines, and my Westars. I prepped my armor and looked straight into the unmistakable visor of Mandalorian armor. It stared blankly back at me. Questions flooded my head. Why am I sucked into this? How is it this personal? Did I make it this way or did Bossk? Then I just thrust my helmet on and stalked out, Bossk had my wife, and he had pay for this outrage.

I sulked into the cockpit, Skirata and Ace were prepping for landing. Ace looked over at me then looked back at the panel instruments. "Ok vod here's the situation. Your pregnant wife has currently been taken hostage by our favorite chaakar. We are going to save her and your unborn kids and kill the lizard. Ok?"

"Great. Do we know where Bossk is?" Ace replied, "Ask Skirata." Skirata continued the briefing, "We think we found Bossk on Dosha. We believe a Trandoshan freighter he was on landed on the equator of the planet. It's not solid but it's the best we got."

"Who gave it?"

"Clone intelligence, Jaing and Mereel to be specific. They also pass on their best wishes and hope you slot the hutt'uun. Also apparently this vendetta has upgraded from personal to GAR issues, guess our commanders agree with you for once." We both chuckled. This is the first time I wasn't getting in trouble for this stuff, command thought my vendetta was for the good of the Republic. That was an interesting, yet welcome, change of fortune to say the least. "Just keep us out of their radar."

Skirata nodded and put the _Talyc Parjai _down and somehow got us in undetected. He chuckled again, "Hey I got down in one piece. Well I am good." He pretended to slick his hair and straighten a tie over as Ace just stared at him, "What need to look good next time I brag about this to the ladies."

"Oh great…" I cursed, "Please, di'kut, take Ace and save Tawny. I've got some cleaning chores to do. Plus, Ace is in charge Skirata."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "we can live up to our end of the mission; just make sure you do yours." We parted ways. I slowly slipped away, slipping past guards, scav droids, and other detours. I worked my way through their compound, trying to ID every lizard to find Bossk and end him quickly and quietly. Although I didn't have that opportunity, he was waiting in a fight ring, with no easily accessible sniping post, but with plenty of cover surrounding it. I sighed; I couldn't kill him without a fight. Yet that seems like a coward's way. So I stepped out into the opening and spoke to him in a bland monotone, "Alright let's get this over with."

The Trandoshan looked straight at me and snarled, "I've imagined your death here a million times. Now it will finally be a reality."

I replaced my uninterested tone with an insulting one, "I'll meet you in hell lizard," and I drew my blaster, he drew his and our duel began.

At first I thought I was in way over my head. My blaster had a one in a million chance of jamming and it did, he had gotten a great shot off, skimming my thigh, and had ducked behind cover before I could draw my Westars. I took my own defense position, and I crawled to the cooling tanks where I thought he was hiding. Unfortunately I was way off, and he was actually behind me. He balanced my head into his scope.

Meanwhile in the nearby prison complex where Tawny was being held Skirata and Ace were doing the exact opposite of how I got to my destination, they were blowing the complex in to a million tiny pieces. As soon as they had reached the guardhouse they had opened every cell and began a full scale riot to aid in their quest. I really think they were having one hell of a time being an army of two, but that's Skirata and Ace for you.

They ran into the cell it that was labeled as Tawny's. I guess Bossk must have been paranoid since there were two guards outside and she was still bound. Skirata and Ace made short work of the guards and freed her. "We really need to keep the violence away from the kid, or is it kids? Tawny as we get out of here can you explain the full story this time. I'm picking up a lot of lies," Skirata muttered. She told the truth. She wasn't sure if she still had a kid, or two. With everything that had transpired it was a miracle in her eyes that she hadn't had a miscarriage that she knew of. Skirata and Ace looked at each other with a depressed look. They had to tell me, I needed to know the truth, and with that they rushed out.

They say the Force looks out for fools. Now I really don't care about that stuff being Mando'ade and all, but I think the Force was looking out for me. It made me feel like a Corellian chaakar. Fortunately Bossk had the same blaster issues I did, Trando blasters are really unreliable, and cursed loudly in Dosh. Thank the Force for telling me to watch my back. I slammed back at him and knocked him down. I fired my jet pack and started blasting wildly at him. He got lucky this time. I landed back on the ground as he took out a vibroblade and charged at me.

I didn't have much time to react, I barely ducked away. I was too close to shoot him without being slashed, he had hit my jetpack, so that was out of the question. Next thing I knew I heard Skirata scream my name. I dodged away from another blow and a lightsaber came flying towards me. I grabbed and ignited it, Skirata's green blade shimmering in front of me. Although I'm not lightsaber expert I dueled Bossk and cut his arm clean off. I began to gloat over him and beat him. Trandoshan limbs will grow back given enough time. I didn't intend to give it to him.

I would have ended the lizard right there. Except Skirata put his arm on my shoulder and just shook his head. He reminded me, "Sev what you're doing now isn't justice or our mission, you're kicking him while he's down. You're about to murder him. There is nothing honorable about that. Com'on let's get out of here. You have too much to lose."

With that I let my nemesis live. I expect Skirata to plead for me to be merciful, but it didn't sound like him. It was as if some wise Jedi had possessed him. I gently smiled, "You're right Skirata, let's get out of here."

With that me, my brothers, and my wife walked out triumphantly, as family and friends. Yet for Skirata, Ace, and myself we walked out as soldiers who will do anything for each other. We are Vode An.

* * *

I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I hope you will continue to think about the possibillities that could have happened.

There may be a sequel, but we'll have to wait and see.

JediCommando13 has been a great help and I would like to thank him for his time editing and helping me, and I would like to thank Pasha Pasha for being my Beta-reader for a long time, I would also like to thank Glass Prism, for giving me advise for inputing a Mando Glossary in the chapters, I thank George Lucas for creating star wars.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As I landed my ship, I was still thinking about what Tawny and I were going to name the kids. Fortunately the all our worrying wasn't needed. I was soon shaken out of my thoughts by Skirata, with him saying something like,"Come on, Sev..." I deactivated the engines, activated security, the works. Ace was the first one out of the ship, heading to the barracks before the welcoming party showed up, led by Kal Skirata and the Nulls; then Skirata left the ship, then Tawny, then me. My wife looked beautiful in her armor, the way she constructed it was astounding. I saw Delta squad come walking towards us, leading a few happy and unhappy Jedi.

I snarled at the hut'uune, Skirata saluted them. How he respected those slavers never made sense to me. Although Skirata was that one special clone whose genome was screwed up and got to be Force Sensitive didn't mean he had to love them. I hate them, it was part of the reason I barely call Skirata by his first name. Well most of them, Etain, Bardan, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Revan weren't bad, except Revan has been dead for four thousand years and Etain, Bardan, and Skywalker aren't textbook Jedi. I also noted that Skywalker and Etain were the two cheery Jedi while Zey and Windu were the dreary ones. Bardan walked straight to Skirata and me. He nodded and said, "I heard about your little adventure to Dosha."

"Yeah, well Trandoshans don't brighten my day," I sneered and continued, "Sorry Bard'ika I...I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he nodded. I really didn't think he had the same issues I did but couldn't tell you even if I tried. Jusik then turned to Skirata and asked, "Can I talk to you and Kal for a sec? He is here right?"

"Yeah," Skirata looked astounded then continued, "follow me."

So they went off and I went over to Delta, "Sev, Scorch, Fixer, Boss. How your last job go."

Scorch shrugged, "Eh, it was ok. I mean no one got to note my excellence. Sev still creeps me out and I think some ladies need to check me out." then he struck a muscle pose.

Boss just slapped him on the back of the head and ordered Scorch to shut it. He looked back at me and replied, "We just had to crush some Sep chaakar. It wasn't hard; all routine. It wasn't as exciting as your last mission."

"Yeah I know," I shrugged this time and said, "So why the Jedi here to ruin everything?"

"Co-op stuff, briefing, and reports are just what they want. It will be a pain…"

"Wow," Scorch butted in and pointed at Skirata, "Jedi Commando finally got some Mando'ade in him." We looked over to find Skirata intentionally taking of his helmet and staring straight at Windu, forcing the council member to stare into the face of the man he killed as Skirata intentionally walked by slowly. I smirked; Skirata could really shove it to those chaakar when he wanted to. Problem is he didn't like to shove it to them that much. Scorch continued, "I better go congratulate him."

So the rest of Delta joined him, I walked over to Tawny and kissed her. I noticed we were alone. I said, "So you where were we talking about earlier before we touched down?"

"You mean naming our kids?" She smiley gently, "I really don't have any ideas. Although I do know it's one girl and one boy."

I began to think, "Well the boy should be simpler…"

"You always are," she laughed. I continued, "I guess something strong, something smart. How's that?"

"Works for me but I'm not that good at naming people."

"How 'bout Perseus?" I had heard the name from a story before. He was a hero, a smart one. She nodded her consent. I continued, "Alright so I got my crack, you get to figure out the name of the girl."

She began to think, long and hard. She shrugged and said, "I just want something simply beautiful."

"Shala," I mumbled randomly. I really don't know how it came to my head, I looked around the room to see if anyone who could use the Force had waved their hand to use that old Jedi mind trick. Well no one had which isn't that surprising since I'M NOT A WEAK MINDED FOOL! She hugged me with a broad grin on her face. She said, "Sev, I love it!"

I said, "Com'on, cyar'ika let's get out of here before some Jedi wants my shebs." Well I didn't need to convince her twice, running into Windu wasn't what I was looking forward to. Well I went out the door and saw Kal, Jedi Commando (Skirata), and Bard'ika. They were talking and my entrance didn't seem to bother them at all. I only heard a few lines of their conversation as Bardan muttered, "Kal I expected you to say this but Jedi? You're surprising me."

"Bard'ika," I heard Skirata speaking, "Kal'buir is right. I mean, this war is making the Order break the parts of the code that I believe. Sure their things about no love are a bunch of osik but we clones are being enslaved and murdered. Even I know this, some of our generals care, we respect that, but everyone views us as expendables. You know to follow your heart and the code. I know that is…"

"…To protect innocent lives," Bardan finished the sentence, "Clone lives. If the Order can't deal with that haat they can kiss my shebs goodbye."

Kal nodded and put his head on Bardan's shoulder, "Bard'ika, Jed'ika, you've finally realized what I've been fighting for. I've been fighting for your right to have shereshoy, mav shereshoy, bal haar oya'karir be emuurir."

I walked past them with my wife toward my quarters, like Ace had done, but I was stopped by Skywalker.

"And where do you think you're going, Fett?" Skywalker asked.

"Back to the barracks, why?" I replied.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me save those Senators," he said.

"No problem, it's what I do." I replied and went for my quarters, Tawny following.

Then all of the sudden, Deltas Oh-Seven and Six-Two got in front of us...how did that happen; and Sev asked, "Say, I forgot to ask...but who is this then?"

"Sev, Scorch; meet my wife, Tawny; cyar'ika, these are my brothers: Sev and Scorch" I replied, the last comment directed to Tawny.

Scorch commented, "Fett, buddy...I think you were holdin' out on us...we didn't know you had a wife-"

"Scorch, knock it off; can't you see that he's been under enough stress?" Sev covered for me.

Scorch flung his hands into the air with defeat when I said, "Did I mention that I have a kid or two expected in a few months? Listen, I don't want either of you telling the whole Army I have a wife and maybe a kid or two."

They gave me their words, then walked off to the mess hall, while me and my lovely clawdite wife went to my quarters to get a good rest.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Mando'a**

**The stuff I usually use I'm not going to add, you can if you want to.**

**Haat- truth**

**hereshoy, mav shereshoy, bal haar oya'karir be emuurir- If you look this one up the literal translation is really weird but it fit the best for what I was going for which is Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.**


End file.
